


Act of True Love

by Aoi_Hikari



Category: Sneedronningen | The Snow Queen - Hans Christian Andersen, Snow Queen - All Media Types, Снежная Королева | The Snow Queen (1957 animated film)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Freezing, Group Sex, Guro, Orgy, Other, Stabbing, beastiality, consensual guro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari
Summary: Passion, burning with flame, so wild and hot that you can not go away alive. And do you want to ...?





	Act of True Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Проявление истинной любви](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712047) by [Aoi_Hikari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari)



The carriage drove through a deep thick forest when suddenly Gerda heard some more horses approaching and some shouting and whistling. Next moment the carriage stopped and there were sounds of fight outside and cries of dying men. Before Gerda realized what happened all her escort was slaughtered. The door was opened by force and the girl could see the attackers. They were some ugly men reeking of alcohol and wearing torn and dirty clothes. Everything in them was disgusting, but the worst part was the look in their eyes. It was a look of a hungry beast with no sign of sentience. And those eyes were all over the girl, evaluating her as their prey. The mere thought that such filthy people exist in the world made Gerda want to puke. But she wasn’t given any time to show her disgust, it took the robbers only a second to class her as a lucky strike, so with predatory smiles they unceremoniously grabbed her and dragged out of the carriage. They didn’t even care to put her on her feet, instead they threw the girl on the snow. Gerda raised to her knees and discovered she was now circled by a bunch of those disgusting people. They were laughing at her and loudly discussing what they would do to her. To Gerda’s shock among the things they said just killing her was the least terrible one.  
Suddenly the crowd got silent and made way for their leader. Surprisingly it was a woman. An old woman with a beard. Her hair was a mess and her clothes had so many patches on it, they seemed to consist of nothing more but those patches. But at least she didn’t look as wild as the men. Her movements were steady, her eyes looked sentient. Probably that’s why she was the leader among the robbers. Gerda thought that while the old woman would most probably still kill her, it would come as a conscious decision and not beastly instinct. She wasn’t sure if it was better or worse though. The old robber woman came to Gerda, grabbed her by her wrist and lifted her to her eye level so that the girl’s bare feet didn’t reach the ground. The old woman had quite a strength for her age. She looked at the girl curiously, considering what would be the best use for her. Finally she spoke:  
“A pretty young girl, and also a plum one like a little fat lamb!” she said as if she was examining an animal she hunted down. “Looks like we’re having a feast tonight!”  
The crowd cheered. Are they seriously going to eat her? Gerda couldn’t believe it. Some of the men mentioned it a moment before, but she was sure it was just their way of joking. But when the old woman spoke, Gerda felt she was quite serious. The old woman drew out her dangerously looking dagger and put it to the girl’s neck.  
‘Kai…’ Gerda thought as she was hanging helplessly by her wrist. ‘I’m so sorry… In the end I couldn’t do anything…’  
But the moment before the old robber woman slit Gerda’s neck, which she didn’t try to protect, as she had already lost all hope, something else happened. The woman’s own daughter jumped on her back. Wrapping her left arm around her mother’s neck to use it as a support and threaten her with a dagger she held in her left hand, the girl grabbed her mother’s right arm with her own right hand and pulled it away from Gerda along with mother’s dagger.  
“Oh!” the old woman cried. “What a naughty child!”  
“She will be my toy,” the little robber girl declared as if her words were the law. “I’ll take her muff and her pretty frock and will play with her in bed!”  
“Fine!” the old robber woman said. “Just get off my neck!”  
The little girl let her mother go, and the old woman let go of her prey. Gerda limply fell on the snow.  
“Hey, what about the feast?” the other robbers complained. “Those men’s meat won’t compare to little girl’s”.  
“We’ll feast on Bae instead”, the old woman declared and the crowd seemed satisfied.  
The little robber girl glanced heavily at her mother, but said nothing. She took her dagger in her right hand and came up to her new toy. “C’mon, get up,” she said to the girl who was laying motionlessly on the snow. Gerda didn’t react, so the robber girl had to grab her and put her on her feet. Weakly, but now Gerda stood by her own. “Get in the carriage with me”, the little robber girl said and seeing that Gerda was still not going to move, dragged her by force. Gerda didn’t resist. After she gave up on her life, she was still in shock. It was half a way to robber’s hideout when Gerda realized she might survive this night. She looked at her savior then. The robber girl looked the same age, but had a more athletic build and her skin was very dark. Her hair was completely black and so were her eyes, and she never let go of her dagger. She looked quite scary, but also pretty in her own way. The girl’s clothes, while still barbaric in design, were quite nice compared to other robbers, including her mother. Seems she got everything best.  
“Um…” Gerda muttered as she didn’t know what to say to this strange girl. “I’m Gerda,” was all she could think of.  
“Ah, so you actually talk”, the little robber girl noticed. “That’s good! Keep it up and maybe I won’t get bored of you and throw you away after one night”, she smiled so mischievously, Gerda couldn’t get if she was serious or not.  
“I won’t be killed?” Gerda asked straight.  
“Don’t worry about that”, the little robber girl said as she put her right arm around Gerda’s waist and leaned closer. “They won’t kill you as long as I love you”, she whispered in Gerda’s ear and then licked it playfully. “You must be a princess, aren’t you?”  
“No!” Gerda answered. “You took it all wrong!”  
“Huh? What’s with all the fancy clothes then?” the little robber girl asked.  
“Well, it’s a long story…” Gerda said.  
“You‘ll be surprised, but I actually like long stories”, the little robber girl said as she sat back. “As long as they are good ones, of course. And somehow I feel yours is indeed a good story. So tell me everything from the start. We have plenty of time.”  
And Gerda told her story to the other girl right from the start and in all details. The little robber girl listened carefully and looked like she was really captured by Gerda’s story. Finally, after Gerda finished talking, the little robber girl asked:  
“So they gave you all the fancy clothes, why no footwear?”  
“They offered me a pair of boots, but I refused,” Gerda answered. “I gave the red shoes I had to a river to show me the way to Kai. After that I don’t feel like deserve to use any footwear until I find him.”  
“You must love him very much,” the little robber girl concluded.  
“Yes”, Gerda admitted, as in her journey, overcoming all the hardships, she realized her feelings for Kai could not be anything other than what people call love. “Yes, I love him.” She said with all the seriousness and the other girl could see that she really meant it.  
“I see…” the little robber girl said as for a moment she lowered her eyes as if she was considering something. Then she looked straight again, right into her new toy’s eyes, and said decisively: “I won’t let them kill you. I’d rather do it myself!”  
And before Gerda could react, the little robber girl hugged her and kissed her on her lips. Gerda was too shocked to resist, but after a moment when she came to senses, to her own surprise she didn’t want to resist anymore. It felt so warm and soothing, Gerda just closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the sensation. Even if this swarthy girl held a dagger behind Gerda’s back, somehow she felt so safe in her hands, she felt like she could finally relax and let herself forget all the worries, even if just for a short time. She almost felt… at home. Before Gerda knew, she was peacefully sleeping on the little robber girl’s lap, her lovely golden hair gently patted by the other girl’s warm hand. Both girls were peacefully smiling like they haven’t for quite a while.

When the carriage arrived to the robbers’ hideout, it was already getting dark. The hideout was an old ruined castle. The robbers settled in the few intact rooms it had. Even if it was just ruins, still a castle was much fancier than what Gerda imagined robbers’ hideout to be. The rooms were big and there even were some decorations: both castle’s remains and robbers’ “acquired” pillage.  
“Now who is a princess?” Gerda said. “Not only the gang dares not defy you, but you also live in a real castle.”  
“I’m a robber princess all right”, the swarthy girl answered playfully. “And royalty marries royalty, right? That’s why I hoped you were a princess too.”  
“So what, if I’m not a princess, then I’m no good for you?” Gerda asked. ‘And why do I sound like I care for what she thinks of me,’ she thought to herself, ‘my heart only belongs to Kai… right?’  
“Princess or not, but after you told me your story… it seems I’ve completely fell in love with you just like some little girl… which I guess I am.”  
The robber girl spoke of love much easier than Gerda did, almost playfully. Yet she wasn’t playing. Maybe the first time, when she was clenching to Gerda and licking her ear in the carriage, it wasn’t really serious. But then, after they talked, when she stared in Gerda’s eyes just for a moment before attacking her with a sudden kiss, her black eyes were on fire and Gerda could still see it every time the swarthy girl looked at her. It was so hot, Gerda felt she could melt under her captor’s stare. This kind of love… she would never let Gerda go. Why, oh why did Gerda feel so comfortable about it? Didn’t she have to go search for Kai? Not that she had any clues to where to look.  
The little robber girl took Gerda to her room. It was far from real princess’s quarters. The bedding consisted of a straw mattress and a burlap for a bedcover. It looked unexpectedly neat though. But what surprised Gerda the most was that the little robber girl kept pets. There was a whole lot of pigeons and one reindeer. They all lived in the same room. The birds were caged in a hole in the wall with a number of laths for them to sit on. The reindeer had a bright copper ring around his neck, by which he was fastened to a stone pillar.  
One of the walls in the room was the wall of the oven, so the robber princess’s room was the warmest one after the kitchen. It actually felt too hot once the robbers started cooking for the feast they were talking about. The little robber girl must have felt it too as without a word of warning she took her dress off. It appeared she didn’t have any other clothes underneath, so after she stepped out of her shoes, the swarthy girl became completely naked, only still holding a dagger in her right hand. Gerda couldn’t help but stare at the other girl’s body. Dark skin and athletic figure, a bit glossy because of sweat… she was totally different from what Gerda imagined a beautiful girl should look like, so why, oh why was she so appealing?  
“You undress too!” the robber princess ordered. When she was undressing, she didn’t pay attention to Gerda and was mostly standing sideways to her. Now that she was giving orders, she got into appropriate pose. She openly faced Gerda, her feet half a meter apart, her left hand on her waist, her right one pointing at the golden-haired girl with a dagger, her eyes burning with usual fire. In an instant, her casual homely nudity turned into a dignifying and dominant one. Gerda would never have thought that a total nakedness could endue one with such authoritativeness that no fancy dresses or crowns could ever provide. Yet this was exactly the case with the swarthy girl, as if the dress she wore before was only good for hiding her true grandeur. All the kings and queens in the world trying their best could never hope to strike their subjects with such awe that this little girl achieved naturally without any effort. Was she indeed just a robber princess or a goddess? A goddess of nature, both ruthless and magnificent as wilderness, stood in front of Gerda in all her stark naked glory. The temperature in the room didn’t rise, but suddenly it became much hotter. “After all, those fancy clothes are mine now, and I don’t want them to be drenched in sweat!”  
“Ah… right…” Indeed wearing winter clothes in such a hot room already made Gerda sweat and it was only getting worse with every passing moment. Not to mention, the nude dominance of the robber princess made Gerda’s clothedness feel diminishing, humiliating even. If she was going to stay in this room, she had to undress. Under the other girl’s stare, Gerda took off her clothes one by one, neatly putting them on the clothesline near the oven wall where the little robber girl put her own dress. Gerda only left her drawers on.  
“That won’t do,” the robber girl said. “If I tell you to take off your clothes, you take off all your clothes.”  
Well, as far as the dagger is in the robber girl’s hands, Gerda was in no position to disobey. A bit shyly, but she stripped totally naked. She clenched her tights and tried to cover her privates with her hand, but the little robber girl came by and gestured Gerda to open up. As Gerda did so, the other girl slowly walked around her in circles, eyeing every inch of her body, as she got closer and closer.  
“You’re so beautiful”, the swarthy girl whispered, as she got so close from behind Gerda could feel her heavy breath on the back of her neck. The little robber girl couldn’t resist anymore and hugged Gerda from behind, her childish chest pressed against Gerda’s back, her left hand wandering over Gerda’s body and her right hand still holding her dagger close to Gerda’s neck. The swarthy girl’s body was very hot, but pleasantly so. Before long Gerda wasn’t trembling in shame and fear, but enjoyed the other girl’s touch and sweet dizziness that it brought. The little robber girl lowered her hand to Gerda’s sex and found it hot and wet. She gave a pleased smile and said: “Let’s continue in the bed.”  
“But everyone is watching…” Gerda replied, shyly glancing at the reindeer and the birds.  
“Then let them watch”, the little robber girl said and led Gerda to the bed. Gerda obediently followed and only asked: “Are you going to keep your dagger even in bed?” “Especially in bed,” the little robber girl answered, “it makes a nice toy”.  
Before Gerda could wonder what kind of toy a dagger can make in bed, the little robber girl assaulted her sex with her tongue, and the question paled into insignificance as Gerda’s mind gone blank and she could only arc her back and produce moans of pleasure. The little robber girl used her tongue with skill and soon Gerda felt like she was going to reach the climax, but a moment before that the little robber girl stopped and looked up at her lover.  
“No! Don’t stop!” Gerda pleaded, desperate for the pleasure that was so suddenly interrupted.  
“Oh, so you’re already begging me to make you cum,” the little robber girl said teasingly. “What happened to your feelings to Kai?”  
“I still love him, of course,” Gerda said. “But it feels so good, so please…”  
“Alright,” the little robber girl said. “But it’s unfair if you’re the only one who’s feeling good, so we’ll use this,” and she brought the dagger between them.  
“What are you going to do with it?” Gerda asked as seeing the sharp blade made her feel worried.  
“You’ll see,” the little robber girl said with another mischievous smile.  
She stood on her knees above Gerda so that the golden-haired girl could see her sex drenched in excited anticipation. She then positioned the handle of the dagger next to her wet sex and pushed it inside. It was quite thick for the girl’s childish sex, so she had to push it back and forth for it to slowly make its way inside her. The incredible stimulation made the little robber girl moan and tremble in pleasure and almost brought her over the edge, but she slowed down purposefully not to cum before the main event. Gerda watched in awe as eventually the entire handle made its way into the swarthy girl’s sex, leaving only the guard and the blade dangerously pointing out.  
The little robber girl then carefully laid down on top of her lover and Gerda realized she was going to make love to her with the dagger’s blade. It was exciting all right, but more than anything, it was terrifying. Gerda was so scared she couldn’t even move to try and push the other girl off and ran away. She could only close her eyes in fear, and when she felt the sharp pain of the blade entering her sex, Gerda screamed her soul out and kept screaming and screaming as the blade went back and forth inside her. But as the little robber girl kept ruining Gerda’s insides, her sweaty body pressed against Gerda’s body felt so pleasantly hot and her arms holding Gerda felt so caring and loving, Gerda couldn’t help but find comfort in them. Before Gerda knew it, as she kept screaming and crying of pain, she let go of the burlap she was clenching in her hands and hugged the swarthy girl back. She even clenched her legs behind the other girl’s and started moving her hips on her own as the act of pressing all of her body against her lover’s made her feel safe and forget the pain. How could it be that while hurting her, most probably killing her, at the same time the swarthy girl was comforting her so lovingly that it made Gerda accept every part of it? That bittersweet contrast was so hot, Gerda started feeling excitement in spite of the pain.  
What for the little robber girl, Gerda’s tears and screams of pain already made her overexcited, but when the golden-haired girl began clinging to her it became too irresistible. The little robber girl felt on fire, she was the fire, she began thrusting the dagger back and forth with all her force and speed like a beast and before long she came really hard, she fell with all her weight on her lover and by her trembling pleasedly realized she came too.  
After the robber girl recovered from her orgasm, she retracted the blade from Gerda’s sex and laid on her back beside her. She then took the dagger out of her own sex and held it in her hand as usual. Gerda was bleeding, dizzy, sweaty, hot, she was breathing heavily and her sex hurt like hell, but with the other girl beside her she felt comfortable. She wondered how much time it will be before she bleeds out to death. Weather it would be minutes or hours, they would be happy ones. In the end she couldn’t find Kai, but it was hopeless from the start, and she certainly did her best… so she must have deserved this kind of death, pleasant and warm in the arms of someone who loved her so passionately they couldn’t let her live with her heart belonging to someone else. So this is how her quest ends. Not bad. Totally not bad.

In her final minutes, Gerda searched for her lover’s hand to hold. She touched the other girl’s arm and followed it to her hand, she could feel the dagger she was holding, the dagger with which she was so lovingly killed… wait a minute… Gerda touched the dagger carefully, following to its blade. It was stained with blood all right, but it wasn’t steel… leather? What? Gerda sat up and looked at the dagger. It was properly sheathed. Gerda then looked at her own sex. It wasn’t accurate tiny slit anymore as it still didn’t recover from something that big entering it, there was some blood too, but it wasn’t cut into pieces like Gerda imagined. So how does it all sum up? It took still dizzy Gerda some time to realize: the little robber girl sheathed her dagger before putting it in her, it was still very painful for Gerda’s virgin sex and produced some blood from tearing her hymen, but she wasn’t really injured, far less dying.  
“You little bastard!” Gerda shouted. “So it was sheathed?”  
The little robber girl burst into laughter, though her breath was still heavy, so it came out somewhat erratic.  
“It’s not funny, you know! I thought I was gonna die!” Gerda complained.  
But the swarthy girl only laughed and laughed until she ran out of air, then she caught her breath and laughed again. All Gerda could do was wait for her lover to get tired of laughing.  
“Ah, sorry,” the little robber girl finally said, she sat up too and wiped the tears that came out of her eyes – so hard she laughed. “I do it with every new girl and it never gets old.”  
“So there were others, huh?” Gerda noted.  
“Feeling jealous, aren’t we?” the little robber girl said teasingly.  
“It’s not like that!” Gerda protested. “I just wondered what happened to them.”  
“I killed them,” the little robber girl answered matter-of-factly. “Like I’ll kill you some day.”  
Gerda hugged the swarthy girl and gently whispered to her ear:  
“Thank you.”  
“Huh?” the little robber girl was surprised by such a reaction to say the least.  
“You never let others kill your lovers, right?” Gerda noted. “So I feel safe.”  
“Silly girl,” the little robber girl whispered through sudden tears as she hugged Gerda back. “Why do you need to keep making me fall in love with you again and again?”

The robbers’ leader came into the room and saw the two girls joyfully cuddling in bed in spite of how hot and sweaty they were.  
“Enjoying your new toy, huh?” the old woman commented. “Don’t forget about the feast. It’s almost time to prepare the main course.”  
Without waiting for an answer, she left back to the kitchen.  
“Yeah, the main course…” the little robber girl repeated, as her flaming black eyes suddenly got sad.  
“Is something wrong?” Gerda asked caringly.  
“Not really,” the little robber girl answered as she got out of bed. “Come,” she said as she walked deeper into the room. Gerda got up too and followed silently.  
“Meet this guy,” the little robber girl said as she came up to her pet reindeer. “We grew up together, so you can say he’s the closest thing I have to a friend.”  
“Hello,” Gerda said to the reindeer a bit shy for he witnessed all that happened earlier. “My name is Gerda.”  
“I’m called Bae,” the reindeer answered.  
“Nice to meet you, Bae,” Gerda said before she realized something. “Wait a minute; didn’t your mother mention eating Bae instead of me?” she worriedly asked her lover.  
“She did,” the little robber girl confirmed. “Hope you appreciate what I did for you, letting them eat my dearest pet.”  
“It’s wrong!” Gerda protested. “I don’t want someone to suffer because of me… I don’t want you to lose a friend too!”  
“It’s all right,” Bae spoke. “In any case they would have eaten me sooner or later. I’m only happy that my master have found someone to love so deeply she’s willing to sacrifice me for her love.”  
“You heard him,” the little robber girl said to Gerda. “Now I’m going to kill him so that they can’t do it instead. Watch closely, Gerda, as I’ll do the same for you some day.”  
“Wait!” Gerda stopped her lover when she already put her dagger at the reindeer’s neck. “There must be something… anything that we can do for this poor guy.”  
“Well, maybe…” Bae spoke uncertainly.  
“Yes, yes!” Gerda encouraged him to continue while holding the other girl’s hand from his neck. “Whatever it is, just name it.”  
“To be honest, watching you two mate made me quite excited.” Bae admitted. “If you helped me deal with it, I could die satisfied.”  
“C’mon, Gerda, don’t listen to him,” the little robber girl said as she was startled by hearing such a request from her pet reindeer. “He’s just an animal in the end, just following his instincts…”  
Ignoring her lover, Gerda looked at Bae’s massive erection. “I see,” she said sympathetically. “If it helps reduce your suffering, I will happily do it”.  
“You what?” the little robber girl was startled even more. “Are you seriously going to fuck a reindeer? I thought it was me who was a pervert here!”  
But Gerda just lowered on her knees under the reindeer and gently took his throbbing dick in her little hands. “It is so big”, she said with acute fascination. She reached the dick and leaned to it with her cheek. “And so hot”, she added. The birds turned their attention to the action. “Look, look!” they chirped. “It’s the human girl and she’s going to do it with a reindeer!”  
The little robber girl could only stare in awe at her golden-haired toy tenderly pleasing the reindeer’s dick. Gerda kissed the tip lovingly and then started to lick around it. Bae purred of pleasure. Gerda’s lack of experience was more than compensated by her total dedication to comforting the poor animal that was doomed to become tonight’s main course. Before long the stimulation made Bae’s dick even bigger. And to the swarthy girl’s shock it appeared Gerda was only preparing for the main event, as after confirming the dick was in its full alert posture, she repositioned herself to stand on her four under the reindeer. She reached Bae’s dick with one hand and guided it to her sex. “Wait!” the other girl shouted. “Isn’t it still hurt a lot from before?” “It does,” Gerda confirmed, “but it’s okay.” As soon as Bae could feel the entrance with the tip of his dick, he thrust it in with one sharp move. Gerda screamed of pain. “She’s doing it, she’s really doing it!” the birds kept chirping.  
“Okay, that’s enough!” the little robber girl decided. “Stop it now!” she ordered, pointing her dagger at the reindeer. “No,” Gerda answered through pain, “I’m fine...” Bae couldn’t hold back and started thrusting his dick back and forth, each move making Gerda cry of pain. The reindeer’s organ was so big for the little girl, its tip easily got through her cervix and into the womb. “As long as… it makes him… feel better… I’m happy…” Gerda said through tears as with every thrust Bae’s dick went in and out her womb, loosening her cervix. The swarthy girl confusedly lowered her dagger and looked at her toy’s face. Gerda was in a lot of pain, tears flowed form her eyes, but at the same time she was smiling and shining with sincere happiness. It didn’t matter if it hurt as long as it could comfort the suffering one. “Just what are you…” the little robber girl wondered as she looked at Gerda happily bearing the pain for the sake of Bae’s pleasure, “an angel?” “I’m just a little girl…” Gerda replied, “who tries to do what she can.”  
“I’m going to cum!” Bae groaned as he finally felt on the edge of orgasm. “Please do it while I’m cumming!” he asked the little robber girl. “That’s a way to go, huh,” she commented as in a practiced movement she jumped onto the reindeer and put her dagger to his throat. “Ready whenever you are,” she said. “Cumming!” Bae groaned as he pressed his dick as deep as he could, hitting the deeper wall of Gerda’s cervix and a powerful stream of hot sticky cum erupted right into the girl’s womb. The next moment the robber princess made a swift move with her dagger and another stream erupted from the animal’s neck, this one red and liquid. With the rapid loss of blood, Bae’s legs started to weaken, but the stream of cum didn’t, the reindeer’s dick was trying to pour every last drop of semen into Gerda while it steel could. Even as Bae’s lifeless corpse fell on top of the golden-haired girl, his dick kept pulsing and pumping semen, Gerda’s insides were full with it and it was now overflowing.  
“Is it over, is it over?” the birds chirped again. “It’s over, it’s over!”  
The robber princess got from Bae’s back and checked on her toy. Gerda was pressed to the floor by the massive corpse, her upper body covered with blood and lower body with cum. The swarthy girl gave her a hand and pulled her from under the reindeer. Gerda’s sex took off Bae’s still partly hard dick with a squishy sound and let more cum pour onto the floor.  
“Are you all right?” the little robber girl asked.  
“Yeah,” Gerda replied, the lower part of her body felt soar, but she figured she would live. “What about Bae?” she asked and turned over to look at the corpse.  
“Judging by that grin I guess he enjoyed every part of it,” the swarthy girl concluded. “And… you know… thank you for it,” she added a bit shyly. “I couldn’t have done something like that.”  
“But you’ve done more,” Gerda noticed, “you took his life with your own hands. I’m sure he’s happy with it. I know I would have been.”

“Okay then, time to take him to the kitchen,” the little robber girl said as she approached Bae’s corpse. “Give me a hand.”  
“Shouldn’t we get dressed first?” Gerda asked, but followed the other girl. Walking was hard with her still aching sex, but she wasn’t going to spare herself.  
“It’s not like you have any clothes, right?” the little robber girl reminded with laughter. “It’s all mine now”.  
“Oh… okay…” Gerda replied unsure. “But what about you?”  
“It’s going to be even hotter in the kitchen,” the little robber girl answered.  
They took the corpse and, as the little robber girl was showing the way, brought it to the kitchen. All the robbers have already gathered for the feast, eating, drinking and laughing with drunk unpleasant laughter. They livened up even more as they saw the two naked girls come in. As they handed the reindeer to the female leader of the gang, one of the men tottered to the girls and pronounced as best as his faltering tongue let him: “Hey, girls, howboutsomfun?” “Oh, can’t wait already?” the robber princess grinned looking at a bulge in man’s pants. “Okay, why not enjoy ourselves while waiting for the main course to be ready”, she said, pulling man’s pants down and freeing his fat filthy dick. The swarthy girl playfully took it in her mouth and started performing a skillful blowjob. Gerda was shocked. “Are you going to do it right in front of your mother?” she asked with a whisper, trying not to attract unnecessary attention from the old woman who was busy with cooking. “Don’t mind her,” the little robber girl replied, “just join the fun,” she nodded to another man who was already standing near them with his dick out of his pants and pointing right at Gerda’s face. Gerda gulped nervously and took the swarthy girl’s hand in hers. “Okay,” she said, feeling the dagger in the other girl’s hand, “as long as you’re with me, I’m not afraid. But… is there a secret to how not to throw up when dealing with these disgusting people?” “Don’t think of people,” the robber princess advised, “only think of dicks.” Gerda tried that. Disregard the drunk man. There was just a dick in front of her, all by itself. So why not have fun with it? Gerda decisively closed her lips around the organ and licked it with her tongue. Before she could bring it to orgasm, more dicks appeared around the two girls. Seems the little robber girl didn’t lie, it’s definitely going to be hotter! Both girls welcomed new dicks with all their holes and soon their bodies moved all by themselves as if their minds melted into the overall atmosphere of freewheeling sex. They’ve lost count how many times the men came in and on them, and as they joined the feast, on their food too. Speaking of which, as the girls got to choose which part of the main course they wanted, without any previous agreement both asked for Bae’s dick. They laughed at it as they realized they both wanted the same, then they enjoyed sharing it, heavily creamed by men’s sperm. It didn’t mean they could have a break from playing with all the dicks though, and while the girl’s mouths were busy with food and each other’s tongues as they shared the pieces of meat mouth to mouth, it only meant more attention to their other holes at the same time. The orgy went on for hours until all of the men fell asleep of exhaustion and drunkenness, by that time the girls’ whole bodies were covered in several layers of cum and even more cum was inside their every hole. “Is it already over?” the little robber girl asked disappointedly, as she looked around seeing the men who were lying on the floor all around the kitchen. “They always burn out so fast.” “Do you have feasts like that often?” Gerda asked as she wiped some cum from her eyes. “I think I can get used to it,” she added while licking the cum she gathered from her fingers with a wide grin.

The two cum-covered girls returned to the bed to finally get some sleep. The little robber girl insisted they don’t wash the cum from their bodies, though it didn’t take long to convince Gerda to do so. She has already learned how cuddling while covered in hot smelly sweat was quite special, now the slimy cum would make it even more so. As the girls laid down and covered themselves with the rag which went for a blanket here, the swarthy girl hugged Gerda gently and asked her to tell her story one more time. “I like good stories, remember?” she said. “And I especially liked your one. So tell it to me again.” And Gerda did so, returning again to how much she loved Kai and wanted to save him from wherever he was, but had no clue to where to look for him.  
“But we know! But we know!” voices suddenly spoke and they were the birds. “We’ve seen the boy you are talking about! The Snow Queen took him with her!”  
“What are you saying?!” Gerda jumped up from the bed and ran up to the birds in a moment. “Where did she take him? How do I find him?”  
“Somewhere to the North…” the birds answered. “Bae knew for sure.”  
“Oh my, oh my!” Gerda cried. “What have I done? He could have helped me find my dear Kai…”  
“Hey, just don’t blame yourself,” the little robber girl came by. “It was me who killed Bae, so if you want to blame anyone, blame me for it!”  
“But you couldn’t have known!”  
“You too.”  
The robber princess took her toy by her shoulder and brought back to bed. They tried to sleep, but sleep didn’t come.  
“What are you going to do now?” the little robber girl finally asked.  
“I will go search for Kai,” Gerda said.  
“If you go, I’ll have to kill you,” the little robber girl said.  
“Then I will go and die,” Gerda said firmly.  
“You don’t know where to go,” the little robber girl said. “You’ll get lost and starve to death.”  
“Then I will go and die,” Gerda repeated.  
“I’ve stripped you of your clothes,” the little robber girl said. “Naked among the snow you will freeze to death.”  
“Then I will go and die,” Gerda said again. “I knew from the start I wouldn’t make it. There’s just no chance a little girl all alone could go for a journey like that and actually find the person while having no clues. I knew I would die half the way through. I went for it nonetheless. I couldn’t do otherwise. Learning that Kai is still alive, actually finding some kind of clue is already a miracle. I’m happy with it. But I can’t stop. I have to go on. And if it means dying, then I will go and die.”  
“This kind of love…” the little robber girl exhaled in amazement. “Dying for your beloved… that’s the most romantic thing ever. The act of true love. I’ve always strived to find such love...”  
“Bae did that for you,” Gerda noted.  
“I know,” the swarthy girl nodded. “I mean the other way around. I’ve always wanted to love someone so much I would want to die for them. And seeing this kind of love in you is what made me fall in love with you. So deeply, so desperately… I can’t resist it anymore… say, do you have energy left for another round?” the little robber girl nodded at her dagger. “This time you’re on top.”  
The dagger that the robber princess never got out of her own hands, she now handed it to Gerda and watched her painfully insert the handle in her sex that knew no rest since it was deflowered some hors ago. “Okay,” Gerda said, panting, as she drove the whole handle inside, “now the sheath.” The swarthy girl shook her head. “I’ve always wondered what it would feel like unsheathed. Now it’s time to try.”

Before Gerda’s startled stare the little robber girl opened her legs, inviting the blade to enter her. Gerda raised her eyes back to the other girl’s eyes. Everything was written in those fiery black eyes, no need for words existed. The little robber girl loved Gerda too much, she just couldn’t let her go. If Gerda attempted to escape, the swarthy girl would kill her without hesitation for that is how much she loved her. It didn’t mean there wasn’t a way to run away though. All the robbers were sleeping drunk now and only the robber princess herself was here to guard Gerda. Kill her and the way is free. Gerda never killed people before. She couldn’t even imagine herself killing someone. But the same went for sex, yet the little robber girl taught her to enjoy it. So as long as the swarthy girl was with her in it, Gerda felt she could do it. Even if the one she was going to kill was the robber princess herself. No, especially if it was her. Before, the thought of being killed by the swarthy girl’s hands made Gerda… happy?.. no, rather than that, it made her comfortable. Now their positions were switched, so Gerda could perfectly understand the other girl’s feelings. They shared a special bond of each of them being comfortable with being killed by the other. And the little robber girl was now choosing the being-killed side so that Gerda could continue her search for Kai. Of course she wouldn’t really find him and will meet her end among the endless snow. Both girls knew it. The little robber girl could just end her toy’s life with her own hands as she did with all others. Gerda would die anyway, so what’s the difference? But Gerda’s story reached deep into the robber princess’s heart. She have always been dreaming of sacrificing her life for her beloved. And now she was not just sacrificing her life for her beloved Gerda, but doing it so that Gerda could sacrifice her own life in a similar fashion. It wasn’t a perfect fulfillment of her dream. It was better than perfect.

Gerda pointed the blade right into her lover’s sex.  
“I believe it will hurt a lot,” she said. “Should I enter slowly?”  
“That’ll only make it worse,” the swarthy girl answered. “You better enter in one thrust.”  
Gerda nodded and did just so. An inhuman shriek echoed all over the castle as the dagger violently made its way deep into the little robber girl’s sex, slicing easily through its walls. She did her best not to wriggle of pain by hugging her lover with all her limbs, pressing their bodies to each other as hard as she could. And Gerda did her best to comfort her lover by returning the hug and licking the tears off her face.  
“We can end it anytime just by slicing your throat,” Gerda noted, seeing how much pain her lover was suffering.  
“Mo…ve,” the swarthy girl replied, smirking through the pain. “It’s… not… sex… if you’re not… gonna… move…”  
Gerda then silenced her lover with a deep kiss and began moving as she asked, each thrust ruining the swarthy girl’s sex more and more and making blood pour out on Gerda’s lower body and the bed. The little robber girl’s screams were silenced by Gerda’s lips to be moans and her convulsions were held tight by Gerda’s hands to be passionate embrace. But with every thrust Gerda felt it was less and less necessary until one moment she could break the kiss and relax her hold on the swarthy girl so that the moans remained as moans and the embrace remained as embrace.  
“Are you possibly feeling high on pain?” Gerda noted.  
“Are you possibly holding back?” the little robber girl replied with a challenge in her voice.  
“Oh, I’ll make you pay for everything you’ve done to me!” Gerda replied accepting it.  
She began thrusting twice as hard as she was getting into the mood. The robber princess’s sex was now nothing but a gaping bloody wound, but Gerda make sure to not only thrust back and forth, but also try different angles to reach new places to cut through. Gerda looked down at her lover’s face, seeing her suffering unimaginable pain, but she also knew this was what the other girl wanted, so she put off any hesitation and fully enjoyed hurting the swarthy girl. She kept going on destroying little robber girl’s sex, and at some point she didn’t even keep attention if her lover was still alive, she was too excited to stop anyway. And finally the stimulation from the dagger’s handle inside her own sex combined with the thrill of killing her lover exploded in enormous orgasm, making her mind clear of all thoughts and only filled with pure white pleasure.

Some time after Gerda found herself lying on top of the little robber girl, the dagger’s blade still sunk into what once was the swarthy girl’s sex. Gerda looked at the other girl’s face. She looked pale but was still alive.  
“Hey,” the little robber girl said, sinking her hand into Gerda’s golden hair. “You’re awake? That must have been one hell of an orgasm you had, trashing wildly for minutes and then falling without senses.”  
“Doesn’t it hurt?” Gerda was surprised at the other girl’s flat voice.  
“It hurts indeed,” the little robber girl admitted. “But I feel too sleepy to give a shit… and it was a lot of fun. Thank you. Now I think I’ll fall to sleep…”  
“Not yet!” Gerda objected. “You haven’t cum yet, have you? I can’t let you go like that.”  
Gerda crawled back to face her lover’s sex, or rather what was left of it. It was just a bloody pulp now. Gerda reached it with her tongue and licked. As expected, it tasted like blood. There was no reaction from the little robber girl, so Gerda sunk her face in the wound and started to lick it really hard and bite a bit. Finally the swarthy girl twitched a bit and moaned.  
“Hey,” she said. “If you’re not gonna get off my back, at least let me lick yours too.”  
“Sure,” Gerda agreed, drawing her face back from her lover’s hole. Her face was now covered in blood, especially around her mouth. “Just let me take the dagger out of the way”, Gerda said and reached the dagger that was still inserted in her sex.  
“No,” the little robber girl stopped Gerda before she could pull the dagger out. “Leave it there. I wanna give your dick a proper blowjob.”  
“You’re crazy,” Gerda replied with a warm smile, “but I’ve grown to like that part of you.”  
Gerda assumed the 69 position over the swarthy girl and once more buried herself in the bloody mess of her lover’s sex. The hot blood pouring in her mouth was intoxicating, Gerda chewed more aggressively now, going as far as tearing bits of meat and eating them. The little robber girl twitched and moaned of pleasant pain as her ruined sex was eaten. She reached for the blade that was sticking out of Gerda right above her face and took it in her mouth. She liked it, savoring the taste of her own blood from it, and soon more fresh blood added as the blade sliced through the swarthy girl’s cheeks and tongue. Feeling her lover greedily work on her deadly dick, Gerda started to move on her own, forcing the blade into the other girl’s mouth. As Gerda was reveling in the remains of her lover’s sex, she kept ruining her mouth in the similar manner. The little robber girl gladly accepted the blade that cut her tongue into pieces and filled her mouth with her own fresh blood. Having a “dick” of someone she really loved in her mouth was a good change after all those men dicks. Meanwhile Gerda, munching her way through the other girl’s nether parts, discovered that the little robber girl’s clit somehow survived until now. She gently took her finding in her teeth and licked it, causing a nice reaction of pleasure out of her lover. Just the moment when the robber princess realized that the golden haired girl had found her clit, Gerda clenched her teeth and torn it off, sending her lover to her last and best orgasm.

Gerda looked at her lover’s face. The little robber girl was choking on her own blood, but her eyes were still burning with passionate love. Gerda didn’t want to see them dim, she wanted to remember the swarthy girl with that fire in her eyes. So she reached for the dagger in her sex. She didn’t bother to properly pull it by the guard first to reveal the handle, instead she just took the blade and pulled it out, cutting her hands in the process. She licked some of the blood off her hands and then pointed the dagger at her lover’s left eye. The little robber girl nodded welcomingly and Gerda sank the dagger all the way into the eye, then swiftly pulled it pulled it out and went for the other eye before the fire in it could dim. Here… a lifeless body lay before the golden haired girl, staring into nothingness with empty eye sockets, her face and crotch all covered in blood. Gerda realized she must have looked no better, well, maybe except for the eyes. Gerda took the dagger out of her lover’s right eye socket and stood up from the bed. Time to take the chance she gave and run away.

But before Gerda could make one step from the bed, she met eyes with the robbers’ leader who was standing at the door. Both stared at each other confused for a second, then the old woman finally realized what she was seeing: her daughter dead, the captive girl holding the dagger and covered in blood. The old woman dashed to Gerda, but the girl pointer the dagger towards her and the old woman stopped, unsure if in her old age, made even worse by her drunk state, she would be able to fight a young healthy girl alone. She then ran out of the room in order to bring reinforcement. Gerda had no other way than to run away right now, no time to wash herself or put on clothes. Gerda made her way out, praying that she remembered the path right and that she wouldn’t meet any of the robbers on the way. In the end she actually met a couple of them, but they were sleeping drunk and Gerda just jumped over their bodies that were on the way. Finally she was outside.

Alone in the night in the middle of a snowy taiga, clad in nothing but body fluids, namely a shiny crust of dried cum to uncomfortably tighten her skin, sweat drops to make every little burst of chilly wind totally freezing and blood that made tracking her a piece of cake. Even so, the brave little girl with golden hair gathered all her strength and moved out into cold darkness, not knowing which direction she should go, just trying to get away from the robbers’ hideout. She ran and ran through the forest until she was too tired to run. Then she kept walking, cutting through the knee-high snow with her bare feet. “Kai… I’m coming for you…” Gerda thought to herself and thinking of Kai gave her strength to continue her way. And when that thought alone became not enough, she clenched the dagger she was still holding in her hands and thought: “the little robber girl, whose name I’ve never even knew… for your sake too, I’ll never stop my search for Kai… not until I die…” and thinking of the swarthy girl that became her lover made her feel just a bit warmer. Still, it was unimaginably cold. And the further Gerda went, the worse it got. “Well, that must be a good sign”, she tried to think as positive as she could in this situation, “if it’s getting colder, it must mean I’m heading North, so I’m on the right way to find Kai.” The forest grew thinner, but the snow grew thicker instead.

At some point Gerda reached the forest’s edge and before her was plain snow as far as she could see. At this point the snow was as high as little girl’s waist. She kept going through it. The wind became stronger and blew right into Gerda’s face, it brought a blizzard with it, snowflakes painfully cutting girl’s skin. She protected her eyes with a hand and kept going. Gerda felt tired. Cold and very tired. She couldn’t feel her feet anymore, but kept going. Forward, to the North. Kai is there somewhere. The forest, the only landmark, disappeared far behind and she couldn’t see the stars because of the blizzard, which was also covering her own tracks in a matter of seconds even if they were as deep as half of her body. Which way was the North now? Gerda didn’t know, she just kept going, cause she had to keep going. She couldn’t feel her legs below the knees, it made walking difficult, but she kept going. She have already come all this way, maybe there’s just a little more and Kai will be round the next corner? No corners in the middle of tundra though.

So tired… Gerda desperately needed some rest. Just a second, she’ll stop just for a second and would keep going again. She couldn’t feel her legs entirely now, she certainly couldn’t keep going like this, right? Have to do something with it, maybe give her legs a rub. Right! She’s just stopping for the sake of keeping going. Nothing wrong with that. On the contrary, that’s the only right thing to do. Having herself convinced, Gerda stopped. She couldn’t say herself if she realized or not that it was the end. What was certain is that she couldn’t help it. Her body refused to make another step until it gets some rest. Gerda sat on the snow crust and looked at her tights. That pale blue color didn’t look healthy at all. She started rubbing her tights with her hands to warm them up, but she didn’t even feel the touch. Sitting made her feel good though. Having some rest after being so exhausted was a truly blissful feeling. Before she knew it, this feeling captured her mind, and Gerda laid down onto the snow crust. She didn’t even curl up, just laid plainly on her back.  
The wind brought a lot of snowflakes on her body. They didn’t melt. So funny. Gerda closed her eyes. The wind kept bringing snow, covering her body with it so lovingly. Gerda couldn’t help but rapidly fall into sleep. She was seeing dreams.  
Kai… she made her best to find him… she was here dying for him… she wondered if he was even waiting for her to come for him or if he had just forgotten her… it didn’t really matter though… what mattered is she did what she had to do… to the end… the end… it didn’t sound that bad… it sounded just right… her journey had come to an end… so time to rest… forever…  
The robber girl… it was first time Gerda saw such passion… well, seems it’s going to be also the last time. Gerda held firmly on the dagger. Once more… once more she wanted to feel one with the swarthy girl. Moving was difficult as she was almost asleep, but she gathered all the remaining willpower and pointed the dagger at her sex. And forced it in. There was no pain. It was only hot, burning hot in her sex, but the next moment the heat spread through her body and became a pleasant one. Ah… not fair… when you’re so tired and it’s so pleasantly warm… there’s no way you won’t instantly fall asleep. Gerda’s grip on the dagger loosened and her face was shining with a blissful smile, preserved like that for ages by the northern colds.


End file.
